Doctor Who Adventure Island
by coasterfreak5
Summary: Are you ready for another great Doctor Who adventure well your wait is over.Wanna hint, well than read my story cause you have to read to find out.


Doctor Who

Adventure Island

**Key**

TD_The Doctor_

EJEmilie

ALAgent L

PPirate

BBlackbeard

SSutekh

_**April 13 2008**_** inside the **_**TARDIS, The Doctor **_**and Emilie are thinking of somewhere to go.**

TD: So, Emilie where do you want to go, my treat! (_While standing in front of the on- board computer_)

EJ: (_Standing next to __**The Doctor**_) I really don't Know, you pick.

TD: How about in the old pirate days.

EJ: Sounds good to me! Can I bring someone, I know someone who would really like to go. (_Excited_)

TD: Who do you want to come? (_Confused_)

EJ: Her name is Agent L. Who is a Pirate Historian slash spy she's going to love this.

_**The Doctor **_**and Emilie head to Agent L's house near the H-E-B.**

TD: So, where does this Agent L person live?

EJ: Oh, just over there by that H-E-B. (_Points at the H-E-B on the hill a mile away_.)

TD: Oh, that's close. (_Sarcastically_)

EJ: I know right! (_Excided_)

TD: (rolled eyes) So, how do you know this person?

EJ: I met her at a group. She's really fun to be with, you'll like her alot. Here we are! (_Standing in front of her house_.)

TD: Nice house isn't it.

EJ: (_Knocking on her door_) She's a really nice person.

AL: Hey! Emilie and...?

TD: Oh, I'm The Doctor pleasure to meet you. (_Shaking hands_)

AL: Won't you come in?

EJ: No, we're kind of in a rush.

AL: Where are you going? (_Confused_)

TD: To the...um how do I put this? Tell her Emilie.

EJ: Ok...um here, come with us and I'll show you.

AL: Ok...ay? (_Thinking how weird the question was_)

_**The Doctor**_**, Agent L and Emilie make it to the **_**TARDIS.**_

AL: (_in front of the __**TARDIS**_) what's this thing?

TD: (_looking at Agent L_) it's a_TARDIS_.

AL: What's a _TARDIS_?

EJ: (_turning to The Doctor after staring at the __**TARDIS**_) It's a time machine/star ship.

AL: What, show me.

TD: (_unlocking the door_) ...Come on in.

EJ: (_walks inside with her hands displaying it_) welcome to the _TARDIS._

AJ: (_wide eyed_) Wow this is amazing!

EJ: I know right!

TD: Let's go.

AJ: Where are we going?

EJ: It's a surprise.

TD: Emilie, turn the timestamp dial to….1680. (_While putting his glasses on_)

EJ: And the planet dial to?

TD: To earth of course. (_Looking at Emilie above his glasses_ giving her a wink)

AL: (_excitingly_) that's…that's during the…the pirate days.

EJ+TD: Yep, here we go.

TD: (_TARDIS dematerializing Sound_) Emilie grab hold of the stabilizer joystick.

EJ: You bet. (_**TARDIS**__ is jolting around then a big jolt Knocks Agent L on the floor_.)

AL: Owww.

TD: Sorry. Emilie check the time rotator did it stop?

EJ: Why, did the on-board computer fail?

TD: Yes it broke due to the _Deleks_, when they hit it with their lasers.

EJ: Oh… right, I forgot.

AL: What are _Deleks_?

TD: Oh, they're just my worst enemy.

EJ: Major (_rolled eyes_)

TD: So, did it stop?

EJ: Yes it did.

TD: Perfectomundo, let's go outside.

EJ: Ok, I'll go first. (_With the Doctor trailing behind_)

AL: There's no way that we traveled to the 1680's.

_The Doctor and Emilie go outside_

TD: (_Sticks his head inside the __**TARDIS**_) come on Agent L step outside.

AJ: Ok, _(in head:_ _it won't hurt.)_

**Outside the **_**TARDIS the Doctor**_**, Emilie, And Agent L look to see if they made it. And they realize that they landed in the cargo level of a pirate ship. **

EJ+TD: We made it.

EJ: Although we do need to get the on-board computer fixed.

TD: I will before we leave here. (_Looking at all the cargo_) What ship are we on?

AL: I think I know….Blackbeard's. (_Pointing to a pirate talking to someone that doesn't look human_.)

EJ: (_whispering_) Uh, Doctor that person he's talking to doesn't look human. (_Yanking The Doctor's coat_.)

TD: (_whispering_) ya, he doesn't. Well than let's do some investigating to find out.

AL: Who's that next to him?

TD: I don't know. (_Looking at Agent L_)

EJ: Uh doctor, their gone.

TD: Well, he's probably still on the ship. Oh and here's an extra key for you Emilie.

EJ: Thank you. So, Agent L did _Blackbeard_ have a buddy that you know of?

AL: (_shaking her head_) Nope not that I know of other than his ship mates and that's not one of them.

EJ: Doctor do you think we should station in the _TARDIS_?

TD: I think so, so we don't get caught.

EJ: So, where shall we investigate first?

**In the captain's quarters **_**Blackbeard**_** and the alien are talking.**

B: The dematerializer gun is almost ready.

S: I hope and if so your cooperation will be rewarded.

B: I hope so (_evil look_)

_**The Doctor**_**, Emilie, and Agent L search for **_**Sutekh.**_

TD: Now where are you alien?

EJ: (_walking next to __**The Doctor**_) let's see right now we're in the galley.

AL: (_footsteps_) Quick someone's coming.

TD: Quick get under the bench.

EJ: Yes sir. (_saluting_)

B: R Jimmy get the crew up on deck.

P: Yo ho!

B: Now get.

AL: Is he gone.

TD: Yep and us too, let's go on deck and see what's up.

**When _The Doctor_, Agent L, and Emilie get on deck they hear _Blackbeard_ talk to his pirate team.**

B: The time is here to take over this world. My pirate crew I'd like you to meet someone. Come on out _Sutekh_.

TD: Oh, no its _Sutekh_.

EJ+AL: (_confused_) Who's _Sutekh_?

TD: Well the last time I saw him I threw him in a time tunnel for thousands of years, he must have got out somehow. (_looking at __**Sutekh**__and no one el_se)

EJ: Ok, so we know who the "visitor" is now we need to know how to kill him.

S: Earthlings I thank you for your humble service. I _Sutekh_will now unveil to you my dematerialization gun. That will leave people in fear.

EJ: Uh, Doctor what do we do?

TD: Stop him.

AL: But how?

TD: I think I have an idea.

EJ: Well what is it.

TD: Emilie and Agent L you disarm the gun with my _sonic-screwdriver_ and I'll keep _Sutekh_ and the rest busy.

EJ+AL: You bet ya.

TD: here's my _sonic-screwdriver _set it to 192.

EJ: Yes sir, come on Agent L. (_heading to the gun_)

TD: You who Sutekh it's me your long lost friend.

S: Doctor how dare you stop me whilst I'm talking oh well I'll have to kill you. (angrily)

TD: Here come and get me.

EJ: (_at the gun_) Ok, now what setting did he want me to put it on?

AL: (_thinking_) 192.

EJ: That's right. (_puts dial to 192_)

AL: Is there any specific place to put it?

EJ: I think anywhere.

S: Doctor your efforts will be futile.

TD: (_grabs a sward_) Wanna bet.

S: (_grabs sward_) Oh, it's on.

EJ: (_gun starts sparking and smoking_) We did it you and me saved the world.

AL: (_points to __**The Doctor**__ and __**Sutekh**__ fighting_) Not quite.

EJ: Oh, well what do we do?

AL: I think I know. Emilie (_grabs two swards from a barrel_) I'll surprise him from behind and you stab him.

EJ: Sounds good to me. (_looks up at a rope that's tied to the mast_) Grab my hand.

AL: Ok (_grabs Emilie's hand_) why?

EJ: (_untied the rope_) We are going to swing on this rope to get over there.

TD: Your days alive are over.

S: Oh I usurer you it's not. (_while fighting __**The Doctor**_)

EJ: (_swinging on the rope_) weeee, ok now what? (_while landing on the deck_)

AL: Now we kill him.

TD: (_sees Agent L behind __**Sutekh**_) It looks like you're out smarted.

S: (_confused_) And what's that supposed to mean.

AL: (_putting the sward gently on his back, but just enough for him to feel it _) It's supposed to mean this.

S: (_feels the blade on his Back_) Oh, how cute I was outsmarted by two hahaha.

EJ: Guess again! (_he notices Emilie, but it was too late and she stabbed him_)

S: No, you stabbed me! (_he dies_)

TD: Now we throw him into the water. (_picked __**Sutekh's**__ body and threw him overboard_)

EJ: Uh _Doctor_ what do we do now. (_all pirates started ganging up on them_)

TD: (_looking at all the pirates coming for the kill_) Run!

EJ+AL: Eye eye captain! (_Saluting_)

TD: Hurry. (_running behind Emilie and Agent L_)

EJ: Uh, Agent L which way is the cargo level (_stopped at a T intersection of the hallway while the pirate crew is chasing them_)

AL: This way. (_points to the right_)

EJ: You bet.

TD: There's the _TARDIS_! (_they all get in the__**TARDIS**_)

**Inside the **_**TARDIS The Doctor**_**, Emilie, and Agent L go forward back **

**to April, 14 2008 where the **_**TARDIS **_**landed in front of Agent L's **

**house.**

TD: (_inside the TARDIS_) Em, has the time rotator stop?

EJ: (_looking at the time rotator_) Yes It has.

AL: Thank you for the trip Doctor; I had a really good time.

TD: I hope so.

EJ: It's safe to get out now.

TD: let's walk you home. (_heading towards the door_) Oh, there it is (_looks at Agent L's house right outside the __**TARDIS**_)

EJ: (_walking out the door_) Did you have fun?

AL: Yes I did!

EJ: Well here we are, bye I'll come and see you whenever I

can. (_hugging_)

AL: Bye (_heads inside_)

TD: So Emilie where do you want to go now? (_heading back to the __**TARDIS**_)

EJ: (_inside the __**TARDIS**_) Gee I still don't know, but we do need to get the computer fixed first.

**The end of this story but not all of the other stories**

All the characters in this story except the pirates, Blackbeard, Emilie, and Agent L are from the BBC and I give them credit for the Doctor Who Franchise.

.


End file.
